planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cornelia
|First = |Last = Dawn of the Planet of the Apes }} Cornelia is a chimpanzee and the wife and queen of Caesar. She was a fellow inmate of Rocket, Maurice and Buck at the San Bruno Primate Shelter. She meets Caesar during his stay at the shelter and forms a romantic bond with him. After Caesar's rise of power, she becomes his wife and bears him two sons, an heir, River and an infant son. She is the ape counterpart of Ellie. History Rise of the Planet of the Apes Cornelia was one of the apes being held at the San Bruno Primate Shelter awaiting to be used as a test subject at Gen-Sys Laboratories. When Dodge Landon gave his friends a tour of the facility, one of his female friends commented that Cornelia was cute and mistook her as male. Dodge corrected her saying she was female and that her name was Cornelia. Later, Cornelia is tranquilized and is shipped to Gen-Sys only to be freed later when Caesar and the other apes raid the place while freeing the other captured apes. It is unknown if she took part in the battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. It could be possible that she was in the forest when Caesar said his final farewell to Will. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes 10 years after Caesar's rebellion against humanity, Cornelia is now Caesar's wife and Queen and the mother of his two children - a teenage son named River and an infant baby. During the early events of Dawn, she gives birth to her and Caesar's youngest son with her husband by her side. More to come… Personality Cornelia has a very child-like quality. More to come… Relationships Caesar Caesar is Cornelia's husband and king. The two meet at the San Bruno Primate Shelter. The two form a romantic bond and marry sometime in the early beginnings of Caesar's reign. With him, Cornelia has a son named River and an infant son born sometime before the rediscovery of humans. Because of the pressure of ruling the Ape Colony, Cornelia serves as one the few apes that have a calming presence on her husband in order to keep him grounded. More to come... River River is Cornelia's teenage son. More to Come... Infant Other then River, Cornelia has a young baby, a second son, born just before the rediscovery of humans. More to Come... Ellie More to Come... Notes * Cornelia was named in tribute to Cornelius, played by Roddy McDowall and David Watson and one of the most recognisable chimp characters from the original films, himself named after Cornélius from the 1963 source novel, La Planète des singes. Given her romantic connection with Caesar in early drafts of the script (and omitted scenes), her name may also be a reference to Cornelia Cinna minor, the first wife of Roman general and statesman Gaius Julius Caesar. * Cornelia has only a brief appearance on screen, but trailers released prior to the movie showed further scenes in the Gen-Sys Laboratories with Caesar which were omitted from the finished film. The motion-capture for the role was performed by professional dancer Devyn Dalton, suggesting that the character also featured in action sequences which were similarly edited out. *An earlier version of the script outlined that Caesar spent time in Cornelia's cage after learning how to free himself. Later, Will goes to the primate facility after Caesar has taken over and, believing Caesar to have murdered Robert Franklin, decides he has to kill Caesar to prevent further bloodshed. However, Cornelia eats the poisoned cookie Will offered to Caesar and dies before she can reach the Golden Gate Bridge, leaving Caesar both heart-broken and angry when he realizes the cause of her death. *She is a similar character to Lisa from Conquest of the Planet of the Apes and Battle for the Planet of the Apes. *It is evident that Cornelia was the second of two female apes mentioned and seen in Rise. The first being Bright Eyes, the biological mother of her husband, Caesar. * Her firstborn son, River seems to have inherited some of her appearance. Trivia *Several entertainment news sites have said that Cornelia will be the same character seen briefly in Rise. *Though it is unknown as to what kind of role Cornelia will play in ''Dawn, ''it can be assumed she will play the role of the supportive wife and mother and play a role in Caesar's council. She could also rule the colony in Caesar's absence and play the role of mediator between her husband and son if their relationship is tense. *Judy Greer confirmed in an interview that she will be playing Caesar's wife. *In a recent interview, Judy Greer said that when she was shown concept art of the character she knew she was looking at a lady and that Cornelia appeared to be regal and feminine, hinting at Cornelia's role as Caesar's Queen. *In the final version of ''Rise, ''Cornelia and Caesar have no direct contact or interaction. There is a scene however when Caesar is talking with Maurice where Cornelia holds up the plastic bottle that she is playing with, the shot then cuts to Caesar and he smiles at her. *It is currently unknown just how much interaction Cornelia will have with her children as Nick Thurston mentioned on his Facebook page that he met Judy Greer during the later stages of filming. Thurston later mentioned that he did share scenes with Judy confirming possible interactions between mother and son. *Because Caesar will be the ape counterpart for human leader Malcolm and River the ape counterpart for Malcolm's son, it is possible that Cornelia will be the ape counterpart for Malcolm's partner. *In a recent interview with Crave Online, Judy revealed that she wouldn't be involved in any action sequences but she did reveal that Cornelia has a calming effect on Caesar and pretty much keeps him grounded. *Cornelia made an appearance in the footage that was shown at CinemaCon. She was wearing a crown made of flowers. In an interview at the same event, Andy Serkis confirmed that the ape was in fact Cornelia and that the scene was the celebration involving the recent birth of Caesar and Cornelia's second son. Whether the flower crown was in just part of the scene or a reference to Cornelia's status as Queen is yet to be seen. *Cornelia made another appearance in the 20 minutes of footage shown to audiences. She was in the scene in which Caesar has just rescued Malcolm, Ellie, Alexander and Carver from an explosion. She is holding her and Caesar's infant son who climbs out her arms and over to Ellie. *In an interview with Hitfix at WonderCon, Andy Serkis refers to Cornelia as the love of Caesar's life. *According to Terry Notary in the film's first featurette, Cornelia has a very child-like quality. *Cornelia makes a momentary cameo in the first full trailer for Dawn. Only her hand is shown during the brief clip of her having just given birth to her and Caesar's youngest son. Image Gallery wetaCornelia.jpg|Devyn Dalton as Cornelia, with Rupert Wyatt. devyncornelia.jpg|Devyn Dalton as Cornelia. Corneliacage1.jpg|Cornelia in her cage at the Shelter. Corneliacage2.jpg|Cornelia's empty cage. CaesarCornelia.jpg|Cornelia in a deleted scene with her future husband Caesar. Corneilia with Water.jpg|Cornelia plays with Water. Cornelia- pics.jpg|Cornelia (Rise appearance) Caesar, Cornelia, River & Infant.png|Cornelia, with her husband and two sons Caesar holds Cornelia's hand as she gives birth.jpg|Cornelia holds Caesar's hand as she gives birth Category:Chimpanzees Category:Female Characters Category:Apes Category:Heroes Category:CE Category:Evolved Apes Category:CE Characters